Lost, yet won
by AdeebaLovesHHH
Summary: A one-shot about the kiss Paul and Stephanie shared on the 15th Anniversary of RAW. Just a bit of fluff and smut.


**Blame Triple H vs Lesnar's promo for this one. I wasn't planning to write this one-shot, but since they kept showing Paul and Stephanie's kiss from the 15th Anniversary of RAW, I ended up writing it. So ENJOY!**

* * *

**December 10, 2007. Bridgeport, Connecticut.**

The low murmurs were turning into loud chants. The previously soundless arena was now bustling with noise. Sound of the scraping of chairs, chit chatting and the hustle bustle became more and more prominent as the huge capacity crowd occupied the Harbor Yard Arena. It was Monday Night Raw's 15th Anniversary for saying out aloud, so this was bound to happen. Anticipation and anxiety were building inside the whole WWE Universe about what was to occur tonight. But they weren't the only ones who were excited for how the show would progress.

Inside the spacious locker room, the blue-eyed brunette was pacing back and forth with her gaze glued to the show's segment details. Saying that she was excited, would be the understatement of the century. For the first time ever, she was supposed to peck her husband in front of the world. That thought alone made her cheeks turn pink in an instant. Though she had done that uncountable times in the past, but he wasn't her husband back then. Now the whole scenario was different, she was his wife, he was her husband and they were about to kiss. Perfect. Bubbles were blowing up in the pit of Stephanie McMahon's stomach thinking how it would all turn out.

She was thrown off guard when Vince came up with this idea out of the blue. He wanted to give the WWE Universe a glimpse of the faction that was the heart and soul of WWF for a long time. And what better day to do that than the 15th Anniversary of RAW. McMahon-Helmsley Era was the best thing that ever happened to Stephanie, Paul or the fans for that matter. And Vince knew too well that this little interaction of Paul and Stephanie would make fans flip, and well that was the plan. Viewership was one thing, but giving fans what they wanted was why Vince came up with this idea. Stephanie had no second thoughts about it. The minute Vince announced this, she was the first one to nod her head in agreement. But now the anticipation of how fans would react, was eating her up. She was giddy, a nervous wreck and overly absorbed in her thoughts therefore failed to notice her husband stepping out of the shower.

Stopping near her desk, she traced her finger on the stack of papers she put down. Stephanie was blindly staring in another direction, with her back to the bathroom door. As if on cue, Paul quietly made his way to her, with a towel wrapped around his lower half and beads of water still dripping off his hairs and lingering on his tanned body. The moment Paul put his hands on her waist from behind, she subconsciously jumped at the contact. Gasping in horror as to who the person was, she sharply turned around just to find her handsome husband. Paul hung his head in pretense shame, subtly trying to stifle back laughter on her reaction, as he inquired, "Did I scare you, Steph?"

"No Honey, you didn't. You just made me have a little heart attack, that's all," Stephanie quipped, with a smirk spreading across her toned cheeks.

"No biggie then," Paul replied instantaneously, earning a playful smack on his arm. Acting on his instincts that she would protest a little more in response to that comment, he caught her wrist in mid air before it connected with his body again. Pulling her with a sudden little force, he made Stephanie lose her footing in the process, thereby crashing against his partially wet and fully bare chest. Their bodies collided. The warmness of his body sending off shivers down her spine. Even though Stephanie had experienced more intimacy when it came to this guy, she always got lost in his touch regarding it as some natural phenomena.

Sliding his hands down her waist, Paul linked them on her back, scooting her even more closer. "No need to get physical with me, woman," Paul whispered. Cutting off the eye contact with her as he cocked his head. He brought his face closer to hers, touching his mouth to her cheek, kissing her there as he continued in a throaty murmur, "Because I know..." He continued mumbling with his mouth sliding slowly to her jaw. "...far better ways..." His lips traced a warm path to her ear. "...to get physical.." Paul lifted his mouth slightly, his hand curving around her nape, tilting her face into a better position. Stephanie wanted this to happen more than anything but the thought of them getting too caught up in the whole act jerked her mind off of it. With her eyes closed shut and Paul doing his magic on her, she somehow pressed a finger on his lips right before he was about to capture her lips in a tantalising kiss. Paul's eyes fluttered open, staring into hers in deep discontent as he loosened his hands behind Stephanie's back letting her out of his grasp. "Someone is being a spoiled sport," he said disappointedly, turning away from her. Stephanie had to quickly retort to dispense the situation. She knew that if that kiss had happened then they would've been in no position to show up at the beginning segment of RAW. They both knew how to start but they always failed in stopping themselves.

Avoiding her gaze, Paul turned around walking off in another direction. He felt disappointed in himself that even after being so romantic, she didn't want him. Although not just at the moment, but _still_. However, it was farthest from the truth, but her act made him doubt his own abilities. He had taken a few steps to get to the couch to have his clothes and get out of here, when he was stopped midway with a hand gripping his arm. Stephanie couldn't just let him go with a grim look on his face when he was being so sensually adorable. So she did the only right thing, which was to stop him.

But even with her hand pressed against his arm, he refused to turn around. "Paul?" She called him to get his attention, but on getting no response, not even a cold stare, she thought of the only way to make the situation lighthearted. And that was to play along with The Game. "Were you trying to seduce me, Levesque?" Still no response. Now this wasn't what she had expected. She was so enthralled about the kiss they were about to share in the ring that she didn't want to ruin it because of a locker-room kiss leading to more than what she had bargained for. It was common knowledge between the two that their situation always got out of hand pretty quickly just with a little seduction.

"Now you can't be like this, Paul. You know how excited I am about our little make-out sesh in front of everyone. Therefore I didn't want to invoke the possibility of missing it. You know what I mean, right?" Stephanie put forward her plausible explanation, after standing in front of Paul so he had no other choice than to look at her. A pout was adorning her face as she batted her eyelashes awaiting a response from the blonde. Paul had to suppress the chuckle that threatened to escape his lips looking at her facial expressions. There, that was the end to the problem. He knew he had lost the battle. Just when Stephanie McMahon's eyelashes came into play, the opposition surrendered. Specially when the opposition was Paul Michael Levesque.

"Hmm yeah I know," Paul muttered uninterestedly still acting out like he was pissed. But his response resulted in a whining cry from Steph and that did the trick, as he finally lost his self-control and bursted out laughing.

"You already know that you have me wrapped around that little finger of your foot, right?" Paul accepted his defeat proudly after he was done laughing at his adorable wife. Knowingly, he again wrapped his arms around her waist, this time not attempting to take it to another level. Although, too much of a struggle it was, on his part at least. Holding Stephanie close to him and staring back in those beautiful eyes he realised that she didn't answer his question. He smiled into her eyes, and still got no reaction from her. Zilch. Zero. Nada. She was continuously staring too hard at him, with that dreamy look on her face. Stephanie didn't know what she had done to have this man in her life. Hearing Paul confess that she had him wrapped around her fingers made her heart swell with love. She was so lost in her thoughts, drooling over him, that he chucked her under the chin, grinning at her. "Don't look at me like that, I'm already flattered," Paul replied, almost failing to hide the blush that stained his cheeks. He had all the right in the world to blush, when someone as gorgeous as his wife was complimenting him with that look in her eyes. Stephanie tore her gaze off his face and looked down meekly. She was caught in the act of staring at him for far too long, which made her look like a small kid getting caught while snatching someone's candy. Although Paul was even more sweet than a candy.

Paul was the first one to speak up ending the companionable silence. "By the way, the kiss you were talking about can't be called a make-out session because it will just be a 'touch and go' type of kiss," Paul uttered disapprovingly. In his opinion, the McMahon-Helmsley Era fans deserved a long make-out session. Hell, they were already long due. But he wasn't brave enough to voice his opinion in front of Vince about making this kiss longer. It was an awkward topic to have discussion on and he didn't want to come off as a pervert. There was no doubt that he didn't mind kissing his wife for an eternity, but doing that in front of the fans required some acceptance from Vince. He remembered the words Vince said in his infamous blooming voice,"A two-second kiss between you two will give the die-hard fans of McMahon-Helmsley Era a reason to stay happy for two damn years." Paul couldn't agree more, but then, two-second kiss scene? What the fuck is that even? Vince was fucking kidding him. And here, her wife was dying with giddiness for that two-second interaction. He was definitely married into the most dysfunctional family on this planet.

"Don't look so glum about it, Honey. A little peck will also make our fans happy," Stephanie said, bringing Paul out of his reverie. "However, I don't think you know how to stop yourself after two seconds or three or even four for that matter," Stephanie added teasingly.

"What are you implying here, woman?" Paul already knew the answer to that, but he still wanted her to say that out loud.

With an amused grin on his face and a satisfied smirk plastered on hers, she loosely tied her hands behind his nape. "I am implying that I don't think, like at all, that you will stop soon. Or in other words, I don't think you know how to stop." Stephanie was spot on, she hadn't expected the conversation to go in that direction, but it did, and honestly she didn't mind. It was always satisfying to play The Game, and she was pretty good at not only playing him but outclassing him at his own game.

"And what if I show you that I know how to stop, when to stop, when not to stop and..." He was cut off in between by the goddess in his arms. "I bet, you can't," Stephanie provoked him. She was getting a knack out of it. This was getting real interesting real soon.

"I can. And I can prove that to you, tonight. But what will I get if I win?"

"Someone is confident, huh? Umm let's see," Stephanie paused while contemplating what the winner would get. "So if you somehow, which I think isn't possible, control yourself. Then you'll sleep in our bed. Otherwise, the couch will be waiting for you," Stephanie suggested teasingly. She knew how much Paul hated to sleep on that piece of furniture without his wife snuggled into his side. The time frame of the kiss wasn't that big of a deal until now. It wasn't the first time that they tried to get under each others skin for a trivial matter. It was like they earned a living out of teasing each other. They lived for that. Bets and all weren't a biggie for others, but for Paul and Steph they were a part of the relationship they shared.

Stephanie had already announced the prize, and in return, Paul had vigorously nodded his head. Now the bet was placed, the kiss was bound to happen but the matter of who would prevail over the other was still left undecided.

* * *

The fans were roaring, chanting and were more than ready for the show to start off. After the RAW Theme song went off and a small video was shown, it was time for the McMahons to show up. Stepping out of the guerrilla, Stephanie walked alongside Shane and Vince with a thrill of excitement running through her. The segment proceeded and soon it was getting closer to where her husband had to walk down that ramp. Physically, Stephanie was there, present in that ring in front of thousands of fans sitting in the stands. However, mentally, she was still in that locker-room where she made that bet. Dammit! She just couldn't wait. This whole ordeal already was exciting and now she was practically competing with her husband on who would stop and who wouldn't. She was simply trying to divert his attention to something else because she did not want him to be pissed at her lack of collaboration in that lovely moment. And then this make-out session discussion came up and in over-excitement, the connection between Stephanie's mind and tongue died down therefore she ended up provoking him for this. But nevertheless, she wasn't complaining. She knew that she wouldn't mind even a single bit if Paul would fail to stop after the peck.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she dreaded to hear Lemmy's voice booming in the arena followed by that vicious laughter. It was almost time to play The Game. Taking a deep breathe she gathered her wits looking over at the cameraman who was going to take their family portrait. And then the speakers blasted with her husband's theme song. She couldn't help the goosebumps she got when the theme song went off. And there he was, walking coolly. He looked so relaxed and powerful as if he could carry the entire world's problems on his wide shoulders. And to say the least he was looking darn hot. With that merged colour tee hugging his chest, the knee pads covering his tanned thighs, and that smile on his face, he was looking sexy, if Steph said so herself. The cap was like a cherry on top as it made him look even younger and cuter. The cameraman purposely turned the camera lens towards Steph's face and she concealed a huge smile. However, the blush was still there.

Paul started off calling out Vince's name before entering the ring. The pop for him was so huge that Stephanie had chills running down her spine. Her husband was definitely loved by many, however knowing that he only loved her, was a blessing. In just a few seconds, Triple H (Paul) was moving around in the ring and she was standing still with no real movements except for playing with her own fingers. After such a long time, she was standing in the same ring as him, nostalgia as they said was not a feeble.

"Yeah Vince, this is supposed to be a family portrait. With your entire family," Triple H paced around the ring as he tried to tick off Vince."And come on, I don't think it's a secret any longer. I think these people are smart. They know the score. They know what's going on," He looked at the audience every now and then getting his point across before making his way to where Shane was standing."You know, Vince and I, we both have been through a lot together and quite honestly I think like I am a part of this family. Almost, almost like I can be your son." Vince clenched his teeth, staying in character. They all were class acts, the whole damn family was. It was just a matter of time before Vince had his grandchildren on TV, playing characters in storylines.

Stephanie knew the next line was supposed to be directed to her but she needed no time to decide her initial reaction on Triple H referring to her. She knew it would come to her naturally, no rehearsal or preparation was needed in that case.

"Sup Steph?" he asked. In reply, Stephanie bashfully smiled almost giggled, and that wasn't even scripted. Paul had his way with her in or out-of-character. Just two words and she was a mass of quivering nerves.

The segment proceeded and then the group of guys to embarrass her Dad made their way to the ring. The introductions of those men were over with and now it was her turn to embarrass Vince. And to surprise Paul. Coming to think of it, Stephanie knew Vince wouldn't mind their prolonged kiss, neither would Paul. And after postponing Paul's wish to get his way with her in the locker-room, she had some making up to do. He was being a gentleman therefore didn't mind her act, but she knew he was hurt. Even for a few seconds, she did hurt him. And this was the best way to make it up to him. She was about to play him, and had already planned to deliberately lose to him.

Holding on to her composure, she almost snatched the mic from Vince and spoke up in disbelief,"Dad, dad! you've got serious problems. And you know what, you've embarrassed our family long enough. It's time I embarrassed you." It was time, time to make The Game happy. Making her way to Paul, she removed his cap and her mouth captured his in an insistent kiss that quickly increased in pressure. Even with the initial surprise, Paul responded back, forcing Stephanie's lips to part beneath his and setting off tremors inside her that began to collide and combine with stunning force. With an inner moan of pleasure and need, Steph's fingers shoved into his hair. Letting him part her lips, yielding to the probing of his tongue, then welcoming it with mindless desperation. For the space of moment, they forget they were present in front of millions of people watching around the world. They were completely unaware of what was happening around them. Vince's eyes were about to fall out of their sockets but the battle was still on with Paul's tongue plunged into Steph's mouth, breathlessly insistent. And then swiftly and smoothly she pulled back pressing a peck on his lips before increasing the gap between them. That was it, he'd been victorious, she had lost. Smirking at him, while he grinned back at her, she made her way out of the ring failing to watch Paul brush his nipples. He was thrown off by that kiss. He was even unable to bring his voice to life. That woman knew how to push his buttons and which ones to push. He raised both his eyebrows in appreciation, as the camera captured it. But little did everyone knew that it was meant for Stephanie. Damn that lady was amazing in all aspects. Whether it was about talking, acting, kissing or pleasing him in bed. And thinking of bed, a small smile crept his face. He knew he was going to sleep in bed with her. No, maybe he wouldn't get to sleep at all. After Stephanie knocking him out in this one, he was determined to win the next round, the love-making round.

* * *

Hope y'all liked it! Please Review and let me know :)


End file.
